How They Got Together
by CatLady27
Summary: Logan and Quinn realize their feelings for each other, but they may need a push in the right direction and a plan to get them together. A/N: I own nothing


He sat at the table thing about her. The way her hair smelled, the milky color of her skin, her beautiful brown eyes where he could look into her soul if he so desired, which was every day. _Oh my god,_ he thought, _I like her._ He slammed his head on the table, causing all of his friends to stare at him like he was crazy.

"Dude, what the hell was that?" asked Chase

"Yeah, are you okay?" _she_ asked, seeming concerned.

"Uhh… yeah, I'm… fine. I just… forgot that… I had a test next period," he stuttered out.

"Oook, sometimes you're too weird for me," Lola retorted.

They all resumed their previous conversation. Quinn stared at Logan for a second before turning to the others to try and get back into the conversation.

_Thank god they didn't suspect anything, _thought Logan.

Quinn was deep in thought also, _What is with Logan lately? I guess I'll never know ._She shrugged._ Why did Mark dump me, all I did was love the boy. Maybe I had it coming, maybe I never really loved him. Oh my god! That's it! That's why I got over him so fast. I hardly even think about him and it's only been a week. Finally a breakthrough! Yay for me!_

She started to stare at Logan again, _Damn, Logan looks so cute today the way the sun hits him it makes him look like a God -- WHAT AM I SAYING?! I don't like Logan, he's such a jerk! But in the words of Nicole Bristow in our first year at P.C.A. "A very cute jerk." Oh no, I've fallen for him!_

Quinn put her head in her hands and let out a groan. Everyone stared at her now.

"Okay, now what is it?" Zoey asked, wondering why two of her friends were having break downs on the same day at the same lunch.

Quinn wasn't paying attention to them, she just got up from the table, without a word or any gesture as to what was wrong or where she was going. _I need to get out of here or I'll let this one slip. I can't even look at him. Don't look, don't look, do NOT look at Logan Reese._

Logan was completely flabbergasted, _does she know? Does she know I like her? I mean she is like super smart. She could have figured it out if she was thinking about it. Shit!_

With that he stood up mumbled something about studying for a test, and walked so fast to somewhere to think that he almost ran into Mark Del Figgalo. He had to restrain himself from beating the crap out of him for breaking up with the greatest girl in the world. He just kept walking, now with anger infused with his previous confusion and anxiety.

* * *

Zoey was walking back to her dorm after lunch when she saw someone sulking by the fountain, and it looked vaguely like Logan, so she walked over and cautiously asked, "Logan?"

Logan looked up from his thoughts and saw Zoey Brooks staring at him with apprehension. "Hey Zoey," was all that he could muster.

"Do you wanna tell me what's wrong?" a silence ensued, so she spoke again. "If you don't then I'll jus—"

"No, it's okay. I'll tell you." He paused searching to see if anyone was around, when the coast was clear, he continued. "It's just there's this girl… I think I might like her but I know she doesn't like me back."

"Did she tell you she didn't like you back?"

"No. But I know she would never like me."

"Why?"

"I guess I haven't been the nicest person to her."

"Wait!" The raised tone in Zoey's voice made Logan jump. "Do I know her?" Logan decided that the ground was so much more interesting than anything else. "Is that a yes?" Zoey asked, knowing the answer to her question.

"… Maybe…" was all Logan said in response.

"Is it Lola?"

"Oh my god, NO!" Logan said with disgust written all over his face. Lola was only a friend to him. A dysfunctional friend, but a friend nonetheless.

"I know it would never be Quinn…" Zoey trailed off thinking of other girls. Logan just sat there in silence, not wanting to say anything because he knew that she was right. He would never be expected to like Quinn. So he sat there with sadness and depression in his eyes. Zoey realized that he was silent and decided to look at him. "Really? It's Quinn? I would have never—"

"See! That's what I mean! This isn't supposed to happen."

"You can't pick and choose these things Logan. They just happen." Zoey said trying to cheer him up.

"Are you sure? Because if that is true—"

"I should know. I mean I am dating Chase. I didn't think we would be anything besides best friends."

"We all know Chase hoped there'd be more." Logan said trying to turn the conversation towards _her_ relationship, not his non-relationship.

Zoey just smirked for a second, knowing what he was trying to do, and replied, "Well I could talk to Quinn for you if you want."

"Umm… you really don't need to do that. I think I can handle this myself." Logan wanted Zoey to just go away, and became defensive of his flirting skills. He knew girls always fell for his charm. Even though, Quinn was nothing but the normal, average girl.

"Logan, it's okay to need help with things. I could just not tell her that you like her." She paused, and a glint appeared in her eyes. "OR, I could help you get alone time with her!" Zoey exclaimed, proud that she came up with such a great plan.

"That actually sounds great, Brooks. You should get more credit for your planning." Logan was surprised that _Zoey_ actually came up with a slightly devious plan. _She's always so goody-goody too-shoes._

"Thanks. I could get you and her to dinner at Sushi Rox tomorrow if you'd like?"

"Okay. But you need to make sure everyone else _isn't _there. That would totally defeat the purpose of this plan."

"Of course. I mean why would I want to admit to this union? Yet I mean."

"Point taken."

"Well I've got to go and talk to Quinn and everyone, without mentioning the plan."

"What plan?"

"Right, well, bye!"

"Cya," _At least I have help with someone who can actually _help. Logan thought relived that something will actually make him genuinely happy.

* * *

As Quinn entered her dorm, she flopped down on her bed on the lower bunk, and searched her mind for a reason for liking Logan Reese of all people. _He can be such a _

_jerk, especially to me. I mean they do say that opposites attract, but we are too much of opposites to even have a civilized conversation with one another without any backhanded compliments or insults. Why does he have to be so damn cute?!_ As she was finishing that thought, Zoey came through the door.

"Hey Zo! What's up?"

"Nothing, really. Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure…" Quinn didn't know what was going on, but in the back of her mind she was wondering if Zoey knew that she liked Logan.

"Well you see, I'm wondering if you like someone. I don't mean to be so blunt, but ever since you broke up with Mark, you seem to not be so mopey lately," Zoey asked, wondering if maybe Logan's feelings were being returned.

"Umm… if I tell you something will you swear to not tell anyone?" _Maybe I should tell Zoey about my romantic feelings for a certain jerk. Maybe she can help me._

"Definitely. You know I can keep a secret." _This is going to be great! I just hope it's Logan! _ Zoey was giddy on the inside, almost unable to suppress the grin threatening to appear on her face.

"Well… I think I might actually like someone… He's not really what I would consider boyfriend material, even though he's extremely cute."

"Do I know him?" Zoey asked for the second time that day, only about a half hour ago actually.

"Yes."

"Can you tell me his name?"

"… Umm…Logan." Quinn whispered the word Logan, hoping that if Zoey couldn't hear it, it wouldn't be true.

Zoey, however, had excellent hearing. Something Quinn forgot at that moment. "Really? That's great!"

"What? Why?" Quinn asked completely shocked at her reaction.

"Nevermind. I'm just happy that you've moved on to someone besides Mark."

"Oh… so you don't think I'm crazy?"

"No, well yes, but I think it's a great thing to have a crush, it's totally healthy."

"Umm.. thanks Zo?"

"No problem. Do you want me to talk to him for you?"

"NO!"

"Well, how about we get you some alone time then, so you can talk to him I mean."

"That would be wonderful! You're the best!"

"You're welcome. How about we give you some alone time at Sushi Rox tomorrow? Is that okay?" _This is completely and utterly perfect! They both like each other! It's kinda disturbing being Quinn and Logan, but adorable though. I am _so_ good._

"Sure. That'll work. Could you help me pick out an outfit? I really don't know what to wear. I don't wanna look stupid. I mean he _is_ Logan Reese."

"Of course I will. This is amazing!"

"Zoey Brooks you're a great friend."

They hugged, and in walked Lola. "Why the hugging session?" asked Lola, wondering why her friends broke out in hugs.

"Nothing, we're just happy because I got an A on that paper I wrote for my history class that I was stressing over for all last week," Zoey replied coolly, knowing that this was a great plan, and Lola would just ruin it. It wasn't lying, it was just helping two people who didn't need any more audience.

"Oh my god! You did it! Thank god, I thought I was going to have a depressed roommate if you didn't do well on that stupid paper. You worked so hard," with that Lola hugged Zoey.

"Hey, we should go to Sushi Rox tomorrow to celebrate," Zoey offered.

"That sounds great! How 'bout it Lola?" Quinn asked with hopeful eyes.

"Cool. I know I'll have a cravin' for some sushi tomorrow! I just _love_ sushi!" Lola was now excited about the sushi she was going to have the next day.

"I'll call Chase and tell him to tell Michael and Logan," Zoey responded, seeing Quinn blush when she mentioned Logan. _This plan is working out better than I hoped._

"Well, I have class, I'll see you guys later," Quinn told her roommates.

"Bye," They responded in unison.

* * *

Logan left his spot at the fountain, and headed to his dorm to get his books for his next class. He only got a few steps out of his dorm when he realized something.

* * *

Quinn closed the door behind her and a realization dawned on her.

* * *

_Of course, my next period is Chemistry. What luck I have,_ both Quinn and Logan thought as they walked to their next class.

* * *

Quinn got to Chemistry first, and knew that by alphabetical order, she would be sitting next to Logan, just the thought of this made her smile, knowing the next day, she would be alone with him and able to tell him how she felt.

* * *

He walked into Chemistry with a smile on his face. Not only because he was about to tell Quinn how he felt the next day, but because he got to spend a whole period with her in Chemistry. They sat in the back corner of the room, and were the only one's at the table. _She looks so beautiful today, her hair looks adorable in those curly tendrils. This is going to be really hard to wait._ With that he sat down next to the girl he liked, and said, "Hey." A smile was playing on his lips.

"Hi." She replied sweetly, with a smile also tugging at her lips. _He is so cute. How can I just sit here knowing what tomorrow will bring. His eyes are so breathtaking, they have such depth to them that I never noticed before._

Both were broken out of their thoughts when the teacher came in and started teaching the new lesson. She seemed to be droning on and on, but both were sitting there with smiles, almost grins, and couldn't concentrate feeling the body heat off of the other. Their smells mingling together: hers of vanilla and jasmine and his of axe and mint. When the bell rang, they both reluctantly got up, grabbing their notebooks, and as they reached their hands brushed. Each looked up at the surge of electricity that accompanied the small touch. She blushed and his eyes wide, each not knowing what had just happened. Quinn looked down first, afraid that something else might happen that she didn't plan. Logan cleared his throat and resumed his previous activity. Both raced out of the classroom, nervous for the next day's activities.


End file.
